schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Equinox (The Brave and the Bold)
Equinox ist der Hauptschurke der ersten Staffel der Zeichentrickserie ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold, ''der zum ersten Mal in der fünfzehnten Folge auftaucht. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Baby wurde Equinox von den Herren von Ordnung und Chaos ausgewählt, als Balance zwischen den beiden Seiten zu fungieren und somit beide Kräfte in sich zu vereinen. Er wurde zu Equinox und sorgte dafür, dass wann immer eine der Mächte Überhand nahm, die andere Macht einen Ausgleich erhalten würde. Allerdings brach er unter diesem Aufwand und begann, seine eigene Wahrnehmung von Ordnung, Chaos und Balance zu entwickeln. Entführung von Question Equinox kann sowohl Gorilla Grodd als auch den Superhelden Question entführen. Er bindet beide an jeweils eine Waage einer riesigen Justitzia-Statue, unter der ein Feuer entzündet ist. Als die beiden wieder zu sich kommen, behauptet Equinox dass Grodds neuster Plan zur Eroberung der Welt erheblich das Gleichgewicht stören würde und er daher vorhat, Grodd zu eliminieren bevor dies geschehen kann. Auf Questions Frage, warum er hier ist, da er doch versucht hat, Grodds Pläne zu vereiteln, antwortet Equinox dass er Question gefangengenommen hat, um die Balance beizubehalten - er will sowohl einen Schurken, als auch einen Helden opfern. Bevor Equinox einen der beiden töten kann, erscheint Batman. Equinox drückt einen versteckten Knopf, wodurch die Waagen ins Feuer gesenkt werde. Equinox ruft, dass Batman nur einen von ihnen retten kann und dass es interessant wird, zu sehen ob er den Guten oder den Bösen retten wird. Batman kann zu Equinox' Ärger aber die gesamte Vorrichtung anhalten, wodurch sowohl Question als auch Grodd gerettet sind. Equinox ergreift die Flucht über die Hausdächer, wird aber von Batman und Question verfolgt. Während er rennt, murmelt er dass er den Kampf Zwei gegen Einen sehr ungleich findet. Tatäschlich stürzt Question in die Tiefe - er kann sich retten - Equinox aber wird an einem Häuserrand von Batman gepackt. Daraufhin reagiert er, indem er behauptet dass Batman ihn entweder loslassen kann, oder mit ihm in die Tiefe stürzen kann. Da Batman nicht loslässt, zieht Question ihn mit sich herab. Batman kann sich mit seiner Batclaw retten und obwohl Equinox in die Tiefe stürzt, überlebt er den Fall ohne Verletzungen. Von unten ruft er Batman bedrohend zu, dass sie sich schon bald wiedersehen werden und verschwindet dann in eine Gasse. Nachdem Equinox geflohen ist, wundern sich Batman und Question, wer ihr Angreifer überhaupt ist. Manipulation von Shrapnel Als Batman und OMAC eine Militärbasis infiltrieren um dort Marshal Kafka aufzuhalten, wird OMAC in einen Kampf mit Kafka verwickelt. Batman ist überrascht, als hinter ihm plötzlich Equinox aus dem Schatten tritt, der Batman genervt aufträgt, sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten damit seine Bauern seinen Plan vollenden können. Batman glaubt, dass Equinox für Kafka arbeitet, aber Equinox rät ihm, in größeren Sphären zu denken. Als Batman sich abwendet um OMAC zu unterstützen, tritt Equinox in den Schatten zurück. Als Kafka im Kampf gegen die Helden zu Shrapnel mutiert, begleitet Equinos diesen später zum GPA-Hauptquartier, wo er erneut auf Batman trifft. Dieser wirft einen Batarang in seine Richtung, den Equinox mit einer einzigen Handbewegung in eine echte Fledermaus verwandelt. Als Batman auf ihn zustürmt, begräbt Equinox ihn unter einem Ast und impliziert, dass er das ganze Chaos orchestriert hat. Zudem verrät er, dass er die Zerstörung des Ortes durch die eines anderen ausgleichen will - das nahe Atomkraftwerk., welches auf dem direkten Weg des Kampfes zwischen Shrapnel und OMAC liegt. Als Batman sich auf den Weg in das Kontrollzentrum des Kraftwerks macht um die Kernschmelze zu verhindern, wird er dort erneut von Equinox konfrontiert und in einen Kampf verwickelt, in dem Equinox Batman mühelos zu Boden werfen kann. Batman kann sich aber wieder aufrappeln und direkt in den Reaktor laufen um die Kernschmelze manuell zu beenden. Equinox versucht ruft ihm nach, dass dies sein Tod sein wird, aber Batman ignoriert ihn. Als Equinox ihn daraufhin verfolgen will, wird er von OMAC zu Boden gerungen. Zwar kann er OMAC mit Leichtigkeit von sich prügeln, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Batman die Kernschmelze bereits abgewendet und liegt sterbend im Reaktorraum. Equinox tritt zu ihm heraus und erkennt an, dass Batman eine Komplikation darstellt, die Equinox nicht erwartet hat. Als Batman keucht, dass Equinox ihn nicht kontrollieren kann und er sein Leben opfert, wann er will, antwortet Equinox dass er das anders sieht und heilt Batmans Wunden mit einer einzigen Handbewegung. Dann teleportiert er sich fort. Finaler Plan Batman kann Equinox' Spur in den nächsten Monaten wieder aufnehmen und verfolgt ihn bis zu einem alten Tempel in einem Urwald. Dort findet er ein leuchtendes Gyroskop vor, welches sich um sich selbst dreht. Während Batman dieses beobachtet, tritt Equinox aus einem anderen Eingang in den Saal hinein und behauptet, dass dieses Gyroskop das neunte Weltwunder sei und dass es dafür sorgt, dass die Welt sich dreht. Falls das Gyroskop anhalten würde, würde sich laut Equinox auch die Erde nicht mehr weiterdrehen und so eine Hälfte für immer in heißes Sonnenlicht getaucht sein, während die andere Hälfte in kalte Finsternis gebadet wäre. Batman will Equinox gemeinsam mit Dr. Fate aufhalten, aber Equinox erweckt einige Drachen-Steinstatuen zum Leben und hetzt sie auf die beiden Helden. Während Dr. Fate beschäftigt ist, greift Equinox Batman an und offenbart, dass eine Person, deren Seele in völligem Einklang ist, einen anderen Menschen opfern muss um das Gyroskop zu kontrollieren. Daher will er Batman dem Tempel opfern, damit er die Macht der Grube und damit auch des Gyroskops aktivieren kann. Als Dr. Fate ihm einen Magieangriff entgegenwirft, wehrt Equinox diesen mit seiner eigenen Magie ab, was Dr. Fate schockiert. Equinox entgegnet, dass es alles nur eine Frage der Balance ist und offenbart, dass er sowohl die Magie der Ordnung als auch die Magie des Chaos kontrollieren und anwenden kann. Er streckt Dr. Fate mit einem Lichtangriff nieder und wendet sich dann wieder Batman zu, dessen Ausrüstung er in seiner eigenen Hand schmelzen lässt. Er packt Batman am Hals und will ihn in die Grube hinabstoßen aber Batman kann sich freireißen, so dass stattdessen Equinox in die Tiefe stürzt. Er stürzt in das Gyroskop hinab, welches explodiert und den gesamten Tempel zerstört. Dies hat zur Folge, dass das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät und überall auf der Welt Chaos auftritt. Equinox, dessen fleischlicher Körper nun zerstört ist, kann nun vollständig über die Mächte und Chaos gebieten und entfesselt sie auf die Erde. Equinox' Seele selbst reist in die Welt der Ordnung und des Chaos, wo er als riesige Figur erscheint und die Macht der Herren der Ordnung und der Herren des Chaos absorbiert. Während die Herren noch mit Equinox kämpfen, teleportieren sie Batman und Dr. Fate zurück in die reale Welt, wo vorerst alles wieder in Ordnung scheint. Allerdings erscheint kurz darauf Equinox in einer goldenen Rüstung vor ihnen und dankt Batman dafür, ihm dabei geholfen zu haben ein Gott zu werden. Er behauptet, dass es Zeit ist dass dieses unzulängliche Universum endlich fällt und beginnt dann, einen Riss im Universum zu erschaffen. Angriffe von Dr. Fate kann er mühelos abwehren. Um Equinox aufhalten zu können, teleportiert Dr. Fate diverse Superhelden herbei, deren Macht er absorbiert und in Batman vereint damit dieser eine Chance gegen Equinox hat. Er verwickelt Equinox in einen Faustkampf, der von den Kräften her völlig ausgeglichen ist. Da beide Riesen sind, will Equinox einen Wolkenkratzer aus dem Boden reißen um Batman damit zu treffen. Um zu verhindern, dass die Stadt in ihrem Kampf zu Schaden kommt, teleportiert Batman die beiden in ein Asteroidenfeld außerhalb der Erde, wo er Equinox mit den Kräften der diversen Helden zusetzt. Equinox wird aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt und kann Batman schließlich absch´tteln um einen weiteren Riss im Universum zu öffnen. Um Equinox aufzuhalten, ergibt Batman sich ihm. Equinox entgegnet, dass solche Formalitäten nicht notwendig sind, da das Universum schon bald zerstört sein wird, aber Batman antwortet, dass dies wohl kaum ein Akt der Balance wäre. Equinox ist verärgert und behauptet, dass nur ein vollkommen ausgeglichenes Wesen wie er so einen Versuch überhaupt starten könnte, aber Batman wirft ein dass Equinox tief in seinem Herzen nicht ausgeglichen ist - sonst hätte er nicht gegen seine Herren rebelliert. Zornig ruft Equinox, dass er rebelliert hat da der Balanceakt, den sie ihm aufgetragen haben, nicht zu bewältigen war. Batman geht darauf ein und behauptet, dass Equinox sie dafür hassen muss, was Equinox ihm bestätigt. Geschockt erkennt er aber, was dies bedeutet und wird von innen heraus zerrissen, als er erkennt dass er nicht im Einklang mit sich selbst ist. Batman verpasst dem berstenden Equinox einen letzten Schlag, der ihn in seinen Dimensionsriss befördert. Der Riss schließt sich daraufhin, wodurch das Universum gerettet und das Gleichgewicht zwischen Ordnung und Chaos wieder hergestellt ist. Galerie EquinoxMond.png|Equinox betrachtet sein Werk EquinoxBeobachtetKafka.png|Equinox beobachtet Kafka EquinoxAmKraftwerk.png|Equinox am Kraftwerk EquinoxImKraftwerk.png|Equinox erscheint im Kraftwerk EquinoxVerärgert.png|Equinox ist verärgert EquinoxGegenFate.png|Equinox bekämpft Dr. Fate EquinoxGott.png|Equinox kehrt als Gott zurück EquinoxGesicht.png|Equinox' neue Form EquinoxImAll.png|Equinox im All EquinoxAmRiss.png|Equinox am Dimensionsriss EquinoxZerreißt.png|Equinox wird zerrissen Navigation en:Equinox (DC) Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Einzelgänger